Um Contrato Eterno
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele circunda-a entre os seus braços, não pretende permitir que ninguém a afaste do seu lado. Eles estavam e estariam juntos até o fim dos seus dias, assim tinham jurado... era um contrato eterno... - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem à gênia Veronica Roth.

 **AVISO:** Esta fic participa do Desafio Especial de Aniversário: "Celebrando nuestro primer amor juntos", do fórum "El Triángulo Donde Los Trés Están Unidos".

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, é uma tradução da fic "Un Contrato Eterno", de CamiAMDG07. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UM CONTRATO ETERNO**

Em meio à escuridão, ele podia reconhecer a sua silhueta; aquela bela figura que o tinha cativado desde a primeira vez em que a viu cair sobre uma rede. Era muito mais do que algum dia pudera desejar, mas não sabia porque estava vendo-a naquele obscuro cenário. "Por que você está aí, Tris ?", era o que ele queria lhe perguntar, mas as palavras não saíam da sua boca. "Vou resgatá-la !", ele gritava dentro da sua mente. Ele quis correr até aquela imagem perfeita que ia se consumindo pela escuridão, mas seus pés estavam presos ao chão. "Tris, Tris", mas nem mesmo uma fenda de ar atravessava-lhe os lábios. Estava perdendo-a, e não podia fazer nada a respeito. Lágrimas percorriam-lhe o rosto sem pedir licença; mas ele não podia chorar, por que fazê-lo ? Isso significava que ela jamais voltaria, que jamais acariciaria o rosto dela. "Volte, Tris !"; mas quando ele finalmente articulou a frase, aquela linda silhueta tinha partido.

\- Acorde, Quatro - sacudiu-o uma ainda sonolenta loira - Já é muito tarde - ela acrescentou, tentando fazer com que o seu belo acompanhante abrisse os olhos.

\- Você está aqui - disse ele, debilmente, ele virou-se e pôde vê-la com os seus cabelos dourados, meio despenteados, e a camisa branca que um dia já fora dele. Roçava-lhe docemente as coxas, definitivamente ficava melhor nela. Ela estava linda naquele estilo matutino, ele simplesmente sentiu-se feliz por tê-la ao seu lado.

\- Onde mais eu estaria ? - surpreendeu-se a jovem, presenteando-o com uma doce carícia sobre o rosto.

\- Não importa - ele replicou repetidas vezes, sentando-se. A jovem, ao ver o desconforto que ele estava aparentando, pousou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz - Foi apenas um sonho - ele esclareceu, recostando a cabeça sobre a da namorada.

\- Vamos tomar o café da manhã ? - perguntou Tris, que sentia um buraco no estômago, na noite anterior ela mal tinha tocado no seu jantar.

\- Primeiro vamos ficar um tempo aqui, juntos - ele implorou, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela limitou-se a sorrir e a corresponder-lhe o gesto. Era lindo estar assim depois de tanta dor e perdas.

Dois anos tinham se passado desde que eles deixaram Chicago para trás. Algumas pessoas tinham ficado, outras seguiram o seu caminho, assim como o famoso casal, mas não importavam as direções tomadas, eles continuavam juntos, havia, acima de tudo, um laço que os prendia . Quatro e Tris foram os que mais se afastaram, eles queriam formar uma vida juntos, afastados de tudo, a família que tanto ansiavam. Durante algum tempo Caleb os acompanhou, mas o jovem gênio encontrou o seu próprio rumo, embora continuasse em constante contato.

Quatro abraçou Tris com força, impedindo que o seu pesadelo se tornasse realidade. Era incrível o quanto ele podia amar aquela pessoa que circundava apaixonadamente. Foi tão repentino, mas ao mesmo tempo gradual, porque esse fogo que foi gerado desde o momento em que ajudara-a a sair da rede, avivou-se com o passar dos dias. Eles viveram muitas coisas em pouco tempo, isso fazia com que seus sentimentos fossem mais ardentes, porque não sabia quando poderia vir a perdê-la, e, com ela, tudo o que ele era. Esse pesadelo era recorrente, ia e vinha constantemente, e isso o apavorava, porque sentia-o como se fosse uma premonição. Mas não podia aceitar que aqueles dois perfeitos anos escorressem por entre os seus dedos. Faria o que pudesse para que ela permanecesse entre os seus braços, inclusive partir com ela.

\- Tanto amor está me assustando - sentenciou Tris, depois de um rodopiar eterno - Há algo errado - ela perguntou, soltando-se daquele corpo forte, que, para falar a verdade, a deixava louca - Você está grávido ? - ela perguntou, sobressaltando-o, em tom de zombaria.

Embora ele ainda estivesse com um nó na barriga, por causa do pesadelo, permitiu-se sorrir, empurrando-a ternamente.

\- Desde quando você é tão engraçada pela manhã ? - ele perguntou, sorrindo-lhe a um lado.

\- A fome pode causar efeitos estranhos, às vezes mau humor, e outras, um humor de matar. - sentenciou ela, com um riso delicado.

\- Venha, vamos tomar o café da manhã - disse ele simplesmente, levantou-se da cama após um gemido, e começou a vestir o jeans que jazia ao lado da cama.

\- Mas antes diga-me se você está bem - pediu ela, que ainda estava meio enrolada nos lençóis.

\- Sim - ele afirmou, presenteando-a com um cálido sorriso - Tudo está, e vai ficar bem - ele acrescentou, o que a fez responder ao gesto e disposta a se trocar.

Depois de alguns minutos, ambos já estavam na cozinha, preparando um improvisado café da manhã, já que era pouco o tempo que os separava do almoço. Tris encarregou-se de cortar algumas rodelas de pão caseiro que Zeke tinha lhes enviado de presente, e pôs água para o café, enquanto Quatro cortou algumas frutas. Sem dúvida os dois formavam uma ótima equipe, tinham sido em batalha, e eram no dia-a-dia. Tinham uma vida normal, um apartamento bem equipado, apreciavam a companhia um do outro e adoravam quando visitavam os seus amigos; mesmo Tris chegara a se dar bem com a sua sogra, que morava não muito longe deles, já que não queria separar-se da única família que lhe restava. Caleb era mais folgado, era um jovem bastante curioso, e divertia-se aprendendo mais de tudo aquilo que o cercava, acompanhado sempre de diferentes jovenzinhas, porém o coração dele ainda não tinha sossegado. Isso era o que mais espantava Quatro: que, sendo tão jovens, principalmente ela, eles soubessem que estariam juntos por toda a vida. Nunca ninguém lhes dissera, nem encontraram nada escrito, eles simplesmente sabiam, era como se o amor deles estivesse predestinado desde sempre.

Comeram calmamente, e ele não pôde deixar de contemplá-la com adoração, como fazia constantemente. Isso não significava que suas brigas não estivessem escondidas pelos cantos e dessem as caras de vez em quando, mas, enfim, eram as de um casal normal, eles eram um casal normal. Quatro deleitava-se com esse sentimento mais do que com a taça de frutas que estava devorando; ele amava-a, amava-a mais do que tudo no mundo, e iria se certificar de que ninguém tirasse-a do seu lado.

\- Caleb me telefonou ontem, ele disse que está bem, que vai voltar da sua viagem para que nós comemoremos o aniversário dele - anunciou Tris, após morder um pedaço de pão com doce, tirando o jovem dos pensamentos dele.

\- Que bom, há muito tempo que ele não nos faz uma visita - ele alegrou-se, tentando fazer com que ela não percebesse o quão ausente ele estava.

\- Diga-me - ela sentenciou, sem meias palavras. A jovem Divergente não perdera a sua aptidão intuitiva.

\- Não é nada - ele começou a dizer, mas depois do olhar severo da namorada decidiu ser sincero - Bem, não é nada, só um pesadelo, que me deu coisas em que pensar, mas nada grave - ele esclareceu, embora a expressão da jovem pedisse por mais - Nesse pesadelo, você ia embora, como se tivesse morrido - ele explicou-lhe. Tris deixou escapar um leve sorriso, o que fez com que ele olhasse-a intrigado. Ela simplesmente deslizou da cadeira até o colo dele.

\- Isso é impossível - ela garantiu, pressionando os seus lábios contra os dele - Nem Janine, sua mãe em seus tempos mais obscuros, David ou qualquer soro conseguiram nos separar - ela enumerou, meio divertida - Nada mais o fará.

\- Ainda lembro do tiro que David lhe deu, do quão perto você esteve de morrer, e eu não estava lá - disse ele, com pesar, lembrando-se - Acho que é disso que eu mais tenho medo, de não estar ao seu lado - ele confessou, roçando-lhe docemente os lábios.

\- É verdade que o tiro de David poderia ter sido mortal, e que você não estava lá - ela concordou - E mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido, eu sempre estarei com você, eu permaneceria ao seu lado, e mesmo que você não tenha estado ao meu lado, de um jeito ou de outro eu senti você ali - ela prosseguiu, percorrendo todo o perfeito rosto do jovem com um dedo - É aí que você se engana, não importa a presença física, nós sempre estaremos juntos, é um contrato eterno, vai muito além da morte - ela finalizou, segurando-o pela nuca e beijando-o novamente, mas nenhum dos dois parou para continuar a falar, ao invés disso aprofundaram o beijo.

Quatro aproximou-a mais do seu corpo, querendo unir os dois em uma perfeita comunhão. Saboreou o doce sabor de morango dos lábios dela, levado pelo desejo de conseguir mais. Era um contrato eterno, assim ela tinha dito, e ali eles o estavam selando. Dos lábios dela tinham saído aquelas palavras, e, deles, ele iria tomá-las. No sistema de facções, quando uma pessoa escolhia onde viver, assinava o pacto com sangue, mas o que tinham acabado de fazer era um pacto de amor, e com amor o assinariam.

Ele sentiu um breve gemido, o que fez com que todos os seus sentidos acordassem, e começou a levantar Tris, carregando-a até o quarto. Deixou para trás as roupas que, naquele momento, tanto lhe incomodavam, e pôs-se a contemplar a obra perfeita que estava diante dos seus olhos. Escreveu com os lábios em cada canto daquela linda visão o que anteriormente eles tinham jurado. Era eterno e assim devia ser, pois confiava na palavra da sua namorada mais do que em qualquer outra coisa.

Ficaram aninhados pelo que pareceu-lhes uma eternidade, até que o estridente barulho do telefone tirou-os do transe em que ambos tinham submergido.

\- É o seu - disse Tris, afastando-se um pouco dos braços do namorado, ao que ele respondeu com um resmungo e puxou-a novamente - Tobias - ela o repreendeu, mas admirando-o com um brilhante sorriso.

\- Já vou - resmungou o aludido, levantando-se lentamente dos seus aposentos para pegar o celular que estava dentro da sua jaqueta - Alô, sim, sou eu - disse ele, com a voz meio rouca. Tris olhou para ele intrigada, sem saber quem era, mas, nesse meio-tempo, começou a se vestir - Não - pronunciou ele, desolado, o que fez a jovem lançar-lhe um olhar preocupado - Obrigado, nós nos vemos lá - disse ele, debilmente, e desligou, deixando cair o celular e caindo de joelhos. Tris correu para ajudá-lo e circundou-o afetuosamente.

\- O que aconteceu ? - ela perguntou, preocupada. Pensou em Caleb, que constantemente via-se envolvido em situações perigosas por causa das suas freqüentes viagens, mas nesse caso o seu celular é que teria que ter tocado, não o de Quatro.

\- Minha mãe - disse ele, num sussurro, sem levantar-se, absorvendo o calor daqueles braços. Sentia um ardor no peito que o impedia de continuar falando, e sentiu-se grato por ela também ter ficado em silêncio. Toda a felicidade que invadiu-lhe o corpo foi dispersada e deixou-o vazio, com uma imensa dor. Sua mãe não fora perfeita, na verdade era o oposto, mas ele conseguiu recuperá-la, e eles finalmente eram uma família. E de repente ela se foi. Quatro sabia que não estava só, mas assim ele se sentia, porque nunca mais teria o carinho maternal do qual tinha sentido falta por tanto tempo, mas que vitoriosamente tinha conseguido - Tenho que ir reconhecer o corpo dela - disse ele, levantando-se, deixando à mostra dois olhos lacrimejantes.

\- Tudo bem - ela assentiu debilmente - Vou terminar de me trocar e então iremos - ela acrescentou, e foi pegar um par de sapatos pretos que estavam ao lado da cama.

\- Não - soou tão incisivo que a sua namorada virou-se e olhou-o, surpresa - Eu vou só - acrescentou, pegando as suas roupas.

\- Tobias - ela chamou-o, num sussurro - Nós estamos juntos nisso, no que quer que seja - disse ela, com firmeza.

\- Ela é... era a minha mãe, eu vou só - ele reafirmou, enxugando as pequenas gotas que surgiam pelo seu rosto. Assim que se vestiu, ele caminhou até a porta.

\- Nós temos uma idéia diferente do que é eterno - ela cuspiu com dureza. Quatro olhou-a indiferente, queria sair dali - No primeiro momento difícil você se esconde se afasta, pensei que nós já tínhamos superado os segredos, escondermos coisas, o isolamento - ela apertou os punhos, e grossas lágrimas acumularam-se em seus olhos - Mas me enganei - ela finalizou, e mordeu o lábio inferior, para impedir que escapassem aquelas lágrimas salgadas que denunciava a sua vulnerabilidade.

Ele não pôde dizer mais nada, apenas saiu dali, pontuando a distância com uma batida violenta da porta, deixando para trás uma atônita Tris. Saiu da casa, quis fugir daqueles sentimentos que oprimiam-lhe o peito e não o deixavam respirar. Precisava correr, sentir que o vento purificava as suas dores. Quando percorreu a suave pele de Tris, achara que nada poderia fazê-lo cair daquela nuvem na qual estava levitando, mas ela ficou cinzenta e uma tempestade foi desencadeada, fazendo-o cair.

O áspero asfalto friccionava-se com a borracha dos seus sapatos e causou-lhe um profundo ardor, mas ele não parou, pelo contrário, aumentou a velocidade. Logo estaria ao lado dela.

\- _Você está magro demais - ela repreendeu-o com ternura, depositando um beijo sobre o rosto dele - Que Tris procure aumentar as refeições - ela acrescentou, meio divertida._

 _\- Nós comemos bem, mamãe - ele assegurou, estreitando-a em um abraço - Vejo você daqui a alguns dias - ele acrescentou, soltando-a, e ambos caminharam até a porta._

Olharam-se carinhosamente, como era típico entre uma mãe e um filho. E, com um último gesto de despedida, Evelyn saiu do apartamento. Se pelo menos tivesse sabido que aquela vez seria a última; naquela tarde, não tinha dito que a amava, não se lembrava de dizer isso há bastante tempo. E se ela tivesse ido embora duvidando do seu afeto ? Ele não suportava essa sensação.

Ele chegou ao hospital, onde alguns homens magros com aventais brancos encurralaram-no e explicaram o acidente. Ele não os ouviu, não lhe era possível processar as palavras ditas por aqueles sujeitos. Simplesmente deixou-se conduzir até o quarto onde jazia o corpo da sua mãe. As paredes eram brancas, o frio do local fazia-se sentir até nos ossos, a única coisa que ele conseguiu distinguir foi a maca prateada. Parecia que ela estava dormindo, sonhando que estavam desfrutando de uma ensolarada tarde de primavera. Ele segurou-lhe a mão, estava gelada, já não havia sinais de vida nela, e ele depositou um doce beijo sobre a palma da mão. Contemplou aqueles olhos que nunca mais iriam vê-lo, e deixou que a tempestade interior fluísse e descesse pelo seu rosto.

Antes de ir embora, olhou para ela uma vez mais, e, em meio a um piscar de olhos, viu Tris. Era o corpo dela que descansava, sem vida, naquela maca insignificante. O medo se apossou dele novamente, e apressou-se para sair dali. Nunca se perdoaria por perdê-la depois de ter lutado, sem que antes pudesse dizer a ela o quanto a amava. Suas pernas não podiam dar-se ao luxo de voltar correndo, afinal de contas ele já não estava sob o rigoroso treinamento da Audácia. Por isso, caminhou até uma parada de trem que ficava na esquina.

Quando chegou, os enormes faróis do veículo o cegaram, não conseguia ver com clareza, mas aquele gigante estava se aproximando. Ele ouviu alguém chamar o seu nome ao longe, ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar... " _Tris..."_ , ele sussurrou, e pôde vê-la parada não muito longe de si. A jovem começou a correr e, retomando velhos hábitos, subiu no trem em movimento. Ele sorriu para ela, e, com a pouca força que lhe restava, imitou-a. A plataforma estava prestes a sumir, ele não chegaria. Ele olhou pelo canto do olho e ali estava ela, com os seus cabelos dourados ao vento, estendendo-lhe uma mão. Sem raciocinar, ele atirou-se, segurando a mão dela com firmeza. Uma vez seguro, ele a abraçou com força, tentando apagar a última conversa que tinham tido.

\- O que você estava fazendo aqui ? - ele perguntou, sem se soltar, inspirando-lhe o perfume de flores.

\- Eu não quis ir ao hospital, mas esperei por você na estação, imaginei que você viria - ela esclareceu, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Brincou com os seus dedos em meio aos cabelos do rapaz, chegando até à nuca, onde massageou-o levemente.

\- Eu estava precisando disso - ele confessou, depois de um suspiro.

\- A corrida até o trem ? - ela tentou brincar. Eles separaram-se alguns centímetros, unindo as suas testas, sentindo a ofegante respiração um do outro.

\- Sentir você comigo - ele respondeu, beijando-lhe o nariz - Eu sinto muito - ele se desculpou, unindo os lábios de ambos por um instante.

\- Não se preocupe - disse ela, exitosa - Lembre-se de que é um contrato eterno - ela sorriu, esperançosa.

Ele olhou-a ali, com os cabelos bailando ao compasso do vento e os raios de Sol iluminando as suas lindas feições, e voltou a sentir-se completo. Conseguiria superar a lancinante dor de ter perdido a sua mãe, e qualquer outro obstáculo que a vida lhe impusesse. Ao lado dela, ele podia tudo, e amaldiçoou o momento em que tinha chegado a considerar o contrário. Algumas finas lágrimas escaparam sem pedir licença, e ela secou-as com aqueles delicados lábios, terminando com as suas bocas unidas. Ele aprofundou o beijo, querendo unir ambos os corpos, ser apenas um, e permanecer assim até o fim de seus dias. Afinal de contas, assim os dois tinham jurado, era um contrato eterno.

* * *

 **N/A:** Em resposta ao desafio já mencionado, eu publico esta oneshot em homenagem a Tris e Quatro, onde salvo a vida da nossa querida Careta. Na verdade, foi um verdadeiro desafio escrever sobre Divergente, já que estou acostumada a escrever fics de Harry Potter. Espero que vocês gostem ! Espero por reviews XD.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** E aqui estou eu de volta, com a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Divergente. Não foi muito fácil escolher uma fic deste fandom para traduzir porque, quando os livros da trilogia ainda estavam sendo publicados, eu fui spoileado sem dó a respeito do final. Mas nesse caso eu não reclamei, esse spoiler me fez poupar um bom dinheiro. E achar uma fic que fugisse do final não foi tão fácil assim.

E, enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
